Ray of Light
by Distorted Domain
Summary: After the Organization is defeated, Conan receives the antidote from Ai before she leaves to continue her studies in America. Not too long after, Agasa dies of age while Ran dies from cancer. 2 years later, Shiho comes back for a visit, only to find out what a mess the now 20 year old has become. Will Shiho be able bring light to his now darkened world? (One-shot)


Summary: After the Organization is defeated, Conan receives the antidote from Ai before she leaves to continue her studies in America. Not too long after, Agasa dies of age while Ran dies from cancer. 2 years later, Shiho comes back for a visit, only to find out what a mess the now 20 year old has become. Will Shiho be able bring light to his now darkened world? (One-shot)

Note: This is completed one-shot. Enjoy!

Also, Cocaine & Morphine were drugs that Sherlock Holmes were addicted to at one point, hence why I chose them in this story.

Chapter 1

1 year and 259 days.

The most hellish, intense, chaotic, crazy year and a half of Shinichi's life had finally come to an end when the Syndicate's members were at last captured by the FBI and Police Department after Conan and Ai were able to locate their base of operations, thereby being able to setup a successful plan of infiltration.

Some, like Gin, Vodka, and the Boss were ultimately killed in the process while others, like Vermouth, had managed to escape in all the chaos. The Police and FBI were informed of who Conan and Ai really were, as well. They had decided it best to keep it a secret from the public eye as to avoid even more commotion that such a drug existed.

Akai Shuichi, or Subaru Okiya, went on to live in a new apartment just a few hours away from Shinichi's house with his sister and mother, Mary, who was later to be given the antidote as well.

A week after the resolution, Ai had suddenly called Conan, telling him that she successfully was able to create a permanent antidote for the cure. As soon as he heard, he came rushing to the Professor's, only to find that Ai was gone and that she had left the pill for him, as well as a note, explaining that she would be returning to America to continue her studies for a while, much to Conan's disappointment.

As for Ran, Shinichi was never able to explain his situation to her since she had soon fallen victim to cancer, which had eventually ended up taking her life a few months later. And, It certainly didn't help that the Professor had also died two months later of age and health issues, leaving Shinichi completely and utterly alone.

—

The now 21 year old woman had taken her first step into Japan after a long flight from America, taking in a deep breath of the fresh airs of Tokyo International Airport. Her coffee-colored locks of hair were tugged at by the cool breeze of the outdoors, her turquoise eyes glistening in the sunlight.

'I'm back...' She thought to herself, reminiscing of all her adventures that had taken place here. Although she did spend the last 2 years in America studying and finishing university, she could remember everything that had occurred while she was Haibara Ai crystal clearly.

Shiho couldn't take her mind off of how Kudo had been doing. She assumed he was living happily ever after with his sweet _Ran_ , maybe even having children by now, while also making tons of cash working as a Detective. No doubt he was living the perfect life right now. A life well deserved with the defeat of the Black Organization.

Little did she know, she couldn't have been more _wrong_ about her theory...

One of reasons that she had left so soon in the first place was mostly because of her love for him. She knew very well that it was wrong, since he had already loved Ran, hence she thought it best to put herself out of their lives by leaving for America. It was also an attempt to try and make her feelings for Shinichi disappear.

A futile attempt, it was.

Shiho couldn't help herself from wanting to see him, so she decided she would return for a few days. Although she knew how much it would hurt her to see him so happy with Ran, she would at least be put at ease knowing that he was doing well.

That's _all_ that mattered to her.

—-

( _ **Shiho's P.O.V**_ )

After a few taxi rides and a lot of walking, I finally managed to reach Beika, the city where everything started and ended. I'm not sure if Kudo has his own house by now or is still living in his parent's house, so I suppose I should stop by there first.

As I walked up to the gate, I noticed that it was already unlocked. I rang the doorbell anyway, not wanting to be rude by walking in uninvited.

After not receiving an answer, however, I decided to enter anyway. It's Kudo, after all, I'm sure he won't mind... if he's _even_ here, that is. But, it's strange... if he _isn't_ here, then why is the door unlocked? I hope there isn't a home invader here...

As I turned the knob open, I was shocked at the sight I had walked into. Clothes and trash were scattered all over the floor, and books were completely disorganized in the library, which was even more surprising, since I know how fond Kudo is with his books. He _never_ would leave his precious novels lying around like this.

Strange... I didn't remember this place being so unorganized...

With newfound hesitance, I took the stairs in order to check his room. Placing my hand on the knob, I turned it with uncertainty that he was even _in_ here, letting myself in.

( _ **3rd P.O.V**_ )

As she took in the sight of the room, her uncertainty suddenly turned into shock once again.

The curtains were shut, hence the darkness of the room. Trash was scattered all over the floor, as she squinted her eyes to make out the figure in front of her. Shinichi sat in a cushioned armchair, sound asleep, his figure slouched over. He looked the same as she remembered him...well, remembered him while he was in his _adult form_ , that is. The last time she'd seem him, he was still in the body of a 7 year old. _Now_ , on the other hand, she was looking at his 20 year old self, which was _definitely_ unfamiliar to her. They had never spoken to each other when they were both adults before.

'What a mess...' She thought to herself after her observation of his room. When she was here with the Organization, his room was very clean and neat, _nothing_ like what she was seeing now. After noticing his shaggy hair shadowing his face as well as his lazily put on clothes, she couldn't help but smile to herself. ' _He's_ a mess.'

Her amusement quickly faded when she realized that he _shouldn't_ be a mess. He's usually quite organized with his things... _right_? Come to think of it, maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. At least, the _Shinichi_ part of him.

Catching glimpse of a small glass container inside the trash bin, she wandered over to it, curiosity at its peak. She reached her hand inside, examining it in her hand.

Recognizing the glass container to contain traces of a white powdery substance, in which she presumed to be Cocaine, her eyes widened in surprise.

"No way..." Haibara thought aloud in bewilderment, just now taking notice of a the morphine pills scattered amongst the floor, as well as empty bottles of various assortments of alcohol, most of which were beer and whiskey. Her eyes trailed back to the unconscious detective, just now noting the half-full beef bottle in his right hand hanging over the arms of the chair. Now that she was paying more attention, a mess might have been an understatement. He looked like he had been to hell and back, an utter _wreck_.

It was kind of hard to believe. The Conan, well, the _Kudo_ she knew wasn't exactly into these types of things... Maybe Kogoro's habits finally got to him? But, the reason that those who turn to drugs and alcohol is usually because they are trying to drink their their worries away... What worries exactly did he even have? He had such a strong and kind spirit that it scared her that there was actually something that could break that... 'What happened in the last 2 year drastic enough for him to turn to drugs?' She wondered to herself, afraid to find out.

Finding herself becoming suddenly worried that he might've overdosed, she walked over to the sleeping detective and vigorously shook him awake.

( ** _Shinichi's P.O.V_** )

When I suddenly felt myself being shaken someone, my eyes slowly began too open as I came to. What I didn't expect to find is this someone being...

"H... _Haibara_?" That...is, her, _right_? Her eyes were a lot greener than I remembered them to be, as well as her short hair had several streaks of light blonde in it. I was in awe at how gorgeous she was... her beauty was almost surreal. She had always been beautiful, but she had been a child at the time, so it was hard to find her attractive. Though, I'd rather not comment that since she'd probably remark with something sarcastic, making fun of me... ugh, my head hurts like hell...

( ** _3rd P.O.V_** )

Shinichi's bright blue orbs slowly fluttered open, his entire body much paler than she had ever seen him. He seemed taken aback at her unfamiliar appearance before seeming to have experienced pain, considering how he suddenly grasped his head. After he recovered from his short-lived headache, he groggily shifted into a straighter sitting position, offering her a smile to ease her worried eyes. "What's up? It's been so long..."

"Don't ' _what's up_ ' me!" She furiously shot back as she waved a package of Morphine pills in front of him, which was on his desk, catching his attention. "What is this?"

In realization, his baggy eyes were now fully open, now completely awake. He averted his eyes, turning away in what seemed like shame, causing her to become even more surprised that her suspicions had been right. ' _Kudo_ , of all people...' She thought to herself, still finding it hard to believe.

A few moments of silence passed by before he spoke again, his eyes hesitantly falling back on hers. "...What brings you here? How have you been?" Shinichi asked in an obvious attempt to avoid her concerns.

"Don't ignore me!" The woman angrily shot back. Shiho's expression then softened, her eyes containing worry, causing the man in question to rethink his decision.

"Since when are _you_ my mother?" He playfully teased with a smirk. After noticing her still unamused expression, however, a heavy sigh escaped his lips as his mannerism turned back to serious.

"The Professor is dead."

His sudden revelation caused the woman's heart to skip a beat, her breaths growing heavy at the news. The Professor who she had come to grow fond of was really gone? Just like that? Tears began to well up in her eyes when she realized that the Professor really _was_ gone, judging from the serious depth in his tone of voice.

"It can't be..." The Professor wasn't _that_ old, so why did he suddenly die? 'I should have limited his diet even more!' Shiho thought, blaming herself for his death, her heart heavy with utter sadness.

Shinichi bit his lip, his next monotonous words holding an undertone of sorrow. "...Ran is dead, too." Another hard truth had escaped his lips, causing the scientist to experience more grief than she could handle. It's true that she envied Ran...but she didn't _hate_ her. When she came back from America, she did not expect _this_ at all...

" _Mouri-san_? How could she have..."

"It was cancer." The man answered her unfinished question in a seemingly composed manner, as to not appear weak in front of her, since he was just that type of person. Though, Shiho could tell he was on the brink of falling apart at any moment.

She soon found her thoughts being correct, as he was unable to maintain himself, anymore. The detective quickly broke down into tears, yet another unfamiliar sight for Shiho. She had _never_ seen him cry before... not even once. His fists were clenched tightly, his entire body quivering ever so slightly.

"Kudo-kun..." As she watched him with glassy eyes in his emotional state of grief, she found herself doing the first thing that naturally came to mind. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him tightly, crying _with_ him. Surprisingly, it hurt Shiho just as much to see him this broken as it hurt to know that the Professor and Ran were no longer in this world.

A few minutes passed before they had managed to calm down a bit. Shiho moved away from the detective just enough so she could see his depressed face. It was the first time she had ever seen him so fragile, so _weak._ It were as if he would shatter like a glass doll if she were to touch him. Despite how he has always shown himself to be unbreakable, one can only be strong for so long...

Eyeing the drugs and beer bottles in the room once more, she found her concern coming back to her, worried for his health. "Even so... that isn't an excuse for you to destroy yourself like this."

Ran and the Professor were the only people who understood him... they were the ones he held dearly, _especially_ Ran. Without them, it was obvious to her that he was falling apart. He didn't care much for his life anymore, judging by his actions. The only other people who could be there for him at such a critical time were Heji and his parents, but they were far away from Beika, just like she had been. He had no one...

' _No_.' She thought to herself, determined. 'He has _me_. _I'm_ here. _I_ understand him.' The scientist convinced herself as it was now his turn to give her a look of concern.

"Forget about me, what about _you_?' He asks, surprising her. "All your life you've only ever known the Organization and your sister, who is no longer alive. And, even after they're defeated, you still decided to leave to America, all alone. Are you _truly_ happy with this as it is?" Despite that he already knew she wasn't happy at all, he still bothered to ask her.

'Of course... he always puts others before himself. At least _that_ fact about him I know well and will never change.' She thought to herself in admiration at how kind and caring he was, despite the circumstances.

"When I first read your message, I was devastated..." Shinichi told her with a frown. "I wanted you to be here with us... I wanted you to be here...with _me_." She could barely see a faint blush playing on his features as he offered her a warm smile. Seeing as he wasn't the type to say such sappy things for no good reason, she could feel he was being genuinely honest about his feelings.

"I didn't realize you cared for me that much..." Shiho's teal eyes drifted to the floor. "I had always figured you would be done with me after I made you the antidote so you could live with Mouri-san happily." The woman answered honestly, her voice containing a mixture of both sadness and jealousy.

At her words, his eyes widened, as if he had no idea that _this_ was what she thought how he felt. Shinichi's expression transformed into one of caring as he suddenly resumed the embrace, holding her figure as if he were holding a fragile doll, causing her eyes to widen at his action. Shiho could feel his steady heartbeat against hers, causing her face to turn red. They were so close that she couldn't tell if it even _was_ his heartbeat or _hers_ anymore.

"I care about you _much_ more than that.." He assured her, hurt that she would even _think_ that. "I don't see you as just a tool, I see you as my best friend. My _partner_... My..." The detective trailed off for a second, deciding whether or not to share what he was thinking, a little embarrassed. "...my _Watson_..."

Shiho could feel every bit of the emotion pouring out in his words. She had rarely seen his sensitive and caring side before, so she knew he wasn't lying just to reassure her. All she'd ever known was the sarcastic and _detective_ side of him when he was Conan. He genuinely cared about her, and it made her the happiest woman in the world. His words made her feel like she mattered...

"So I'm a man to you?" Shiho couldn't help but asking with a smile to lighten up the mood, _since Watson was male_ , sarcasm dripping from her tone. Shinichi laughed in response, but decided not to retort, his arms still locked around her slender figure.

"If there's one thing about you that will never change, it's your way with words." Shiho commented, a small giggle following her words.

Shiho finally released him from their embrace, much to his visible disappointment, as she walked over to the curtains, opening them fully, resulting in the bright rays of the sunshine lightening up the formerly gloomy and bleak atmospheric room. Her hand grasped her chest as she felt her heart pounding with every millisecond that passed by.

Turning to him, she smiled...one of the few genuine, rare smiles she had ever given him... and _only_ him.

"Should I be your _Watson_ , then why don't you, as _Holmes_ , help me in solving the mystery of the heart?"

She decided she wouldn't return to America after all.


End file.
